


Chocolate

by moneden



Category: GOT7
Genre: Author hasn't written in ages, Fluff, M/M, and it shows, probably dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneden/pseuds/moneden
Summary: title from day6's chocolate pls listen and stan





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> title from day6's chocolate pls listen and stan

The moment those warm, soft lips press themselves against the surface of his skin, he’s set ablaze. His world spirals momentarily and goosebumps arise, breath quickens. Delicate hue contrasts with how vehemently it’s splashed upon his cheeks and his eyes widen – he probably looks like a deer caught in headlights. His own lips part in awe, time stops and– And BamBam is unsure what to do. All he knows is that his heart probably halts inside his chest and the heartbeat he hears ringing belongs to Jaebeom.

_Jaebeom._

His lips are thinner than BamBam’s yet they carry such opulence of feelings with a single kiss, they’re filled with warmth and they’re just...perfect.

“I’m sorry – Was it too much?”

No, god, _never. _

But oddly enough, the talkative one can’t find any single word to utter at the moment. He still feels it – he still feels the warmth of Jaebeom’s lips lingering upon his cheeks. 

( “Soft, cute cheeks” Jaebeom’s mutters under his breath and BamBam raises his eyebrow. 

“Says who?” the younger retorts and there’s the familiar grin Jaebeom recognises as the hint that he’s about to be teased.

He doesn’t mind, actually. 

As long as BamBam smiles. )

“BamBam?”

Oh, he hasn’t answered yet. 

He half expects Jaebeom to tease him for going quiet on him but when the older is painted in demure expression instead, head lowered, BamBam thinks his heart melts a little. 

It hasn’t been long since they started dating and they’re still stuck in that maze, walking over same patterns somehow whilst trying to understand what works, what’s the correct way and BamBam has learned, over time, that Jaebeom is more wary than him, less prone to making the first step, he thinks while BamBam  _does_ and when they collide and clash, it’s an explosion, it’s intense yet oddly electrifying, stimulating, it’s something so akin to the harsh rain of salvation that when they run out of breath, spent, BamBam finds himself so so  _ so  _ light like a feather, free from worries. He thought that after knowing Jaebeom for so long, there wouldn’t be much to learn but he learns something new each time and it’s just like  making  little sketches every day, each day getting more and more accurate, each day the shape of Jaebeom becomes more clean, BamBam’s wrist flicks more confidently and there are so many more details to add.

He draws Jaebeom with sharp edges, lines clear, but the more he drags the pencil across the paper, the softer picture becomes and – that’s  kind of  Jaebeom himself , BamBam concludes. There’s intricate yet beautiful depth behind the sharpness of his eyes, warm, soft ocean of brown, bittersweet melted chocolate. Rich and divine, mature in its taste yet with sweetness incontestable. He smiles. It will take so much longer to figure out what Jaebeom  _ exactly _ is but he doesn’t mind – it’s the commitment he’s ready for.

Still wordless, the younger leans in, putting an end to the space between them.

This time it’s Jaebeom who stills and before BamBam’s eyelids flutter shut, he thinks he sees a small glint flickering in other’s eyes. 

And this time, the world indeed stops. 

Although their lips melt together, move, they remain, at the same time, so motionless. The first encounter is so sweet – plush flesh pressed against Jaebeom’s softness, fitting perfectly, clicking in like puzzles.  His heart grows, swells inside his chest and the feeling is so warm, so beautiful, so addictive all of his muscles relax. Like a magic spell, his body goes weak, his head feels heavy – Jaebeom’s kiss is a lullaby and his arms wrapped around BamBam’s petite waist are a safe shore towards  which he drifts off. 

“...Not enough” he eventually mutters, soft breath fanning Jaebeom’s lips, eyelids heavy as he looks at the older from under his eyelashes, smile silly and lazy.

Jaebeom’s laughter echoes the room, relieved, gentle, warm, beautiful. His eyes laugh too, little stars of joy glimmering across the brown canvas. Soft and sweet.

Chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> .......okay so it shows i haven't written anything in 2 years but i saw this "ship and number kiss..." thing going around on twitter and some people wrote bbam and i love bbam so-- i kinda wanted to share? sincei'mtooshytopostontwitterandi'mirrelevantanyway g*d pls help me one day i want to write a long bbam fic but for now i'll share my short awkwardness. 
> 
> if you liked it - hi, i'm glad. 
> 
> btw i love how this is 666 words


End file.
